Chaos Night Ninja
Chaos Night Ninja '''is the 31st episode of Season 17. Summary The PJ Masks and Captain Jake and his crew are all shocked to hear that Night Ninja is the son of Tiger Sharky and his family's sworn enemy, Chaos Khan, but to make matters worse, Night Ninja is also after the Sword of Chaos and plans to use it to shake up their HQ, but he must learn to be true to himself first when his father orders him to give the sword to him so he can use it to shake up Neverland. Plot The episode begins at Never Land were Kwazii is helping Captain Jake and his crew seal up a crack made by the Sword of Chaos so no one will fall into it by accident, but just as Kwazii was about to use his powers to fix the crack, he noticed something shiny down the crack. He used his super sight just to see the Sword of Chaos down on the bottom, so he decides to fly down and grab it before filling up the crack. After getting the sword out, Kwazii starts filling up the crack with water, dirt, and then hardens it with his pyrokinesis power and goes over to Captain Jake and his crew to show him that he found the Sword of Chaos. The kids were wide eyed with shock and awe at the sword just when Captain Jake's iDisney ringed, meaning that he's got a call from Connor. When he was answering the call, Connor tells him on the line that he found elephant footprints on the streets, and that Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos are up to no good again. Nodding, Captain Jake tells Connor that he'll meet him and his friends tonight to stop Night Ninja and find out what he was up to before ending the call. Later that night, the PJ Masks went into the Gekko Mobile and Gekko drove it into the city streets before parking it behind some bushes and putting it in camouflage mode. Just then, they saw Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos arriving by doing super ninja backflips. Then suddenly, the PJ Masks felt the earth shake beneath them when a man, who was Chaos Khan, riding on a huge elephant also arrived as well! Worried what might happen next, the PJ Masks watched with concerned looks as Chaos Khan got off Thunderfoot and approached Night Ninja, who was kneeling down on one knee and he had his head down. At least Chaos Khan wasn't going to attack Night Ninja or his Ninjalinos for no apparent reason. The PJ Masks' concerned looks then became shocked when they heard Night Ninja say "hello father." to Chaos Khan! As Night Ninja greeted Khan, Khan begins to speak as he told Night Ninja that he is here for the Sword Of Chaos. With a heavy sigh, Night Ninja lowered his head and said sadly that he has not yet retrieved it from the crevasse that it made in Neverland and fell into. Chaos Khan was furious and told his son that he sent him to Neverland to get it for him (Chaos Khan) after he was defeated by Tiger Sharky and his Dark Shark Clan students, and was banished from Neverland to never come back...forever. Shivering in fear, Night Ninja apologizes to his father and explains that the Sword of Chaos was in the crevasse until Kwazii took it out of it, then fixed the crevasse with his bracelet's magic powers. He also points out that Kwazii took the sword to the Disney Junior Town Museum for safety and that there are a lot of booby traps set up by Kwazii. Giving his son a stern look, Chaos Khan orders Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos to get ready tomorrow night and get to the museum to get the sword by getting through the booby traps. Night Ninja nods and declares that he’ll use his ninja skills to get passed them, but Chaos Khan disapprovingly disagrees and tells his son that ninja moves will not help him get the sword and that Chaos warrior skills will get the job done. Night Ninja tried to protest, but looking at Chaos Khan’s scowl, he shivered and bend down as he lets out another sigh and says “Yes father. No ninja moves.” After Chaos Khan and Thunderfoot left the town, Night Ninja groaned in dismay while the PJ Masks exchanged looks of of worry and surprise. The next day, Captain Jake tells Sharky about Chaos Khan being the father of the PJ Masks’ sworn enemy, Night Ninja, and Sharky couldn’t believe it, but he just did when he listened. Villain Motives * Night Ninja: To use the Sword of Chaos to shake up HQ Characters * Trivia * Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos are shown to know a lot about the Dark Shark Clan like Chaos Khan. * '''Morals: ** Sometimes you have to be true to yourself, not do what someone tells you, even if it is sometimes your parent, and be your own lead. ** Sometimes just because you’re your parents son/daughter doesn’t mean you have to be like them. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 17 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Sharky Category:Episodes focusing on Chaos Khan Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Episodes that need images